Air
by BedknobsAndBroomsticks
Summary: Riley Thomas couldn't be more excited to finally call Hogwarts home. Spunky and goofy with a passion for Quidditch, Riley soon finds she knows less than she thought about friendship, independence, adventure, loss, and love. Can Riley learn to soar, or will life's harsh lessons knock her off her broom? Next Generation/ Non-Epilogue Compliant
1. Scarlet and Steam

Scarlet and Steam

Rain dripped along the rooftops of Cavendish Road. As the gray September morning unfurled around rows of terraced houses, most the inhabitants still slumbered peacefully. Inside number thirty-two, however, the damp and gray had done nothing to lower the mood.

"Mum, Dad, come on get up! Get up, we're going to be late!"

Dean Thomas rolled over in bed, eyes still closed.

"Sweetie, we have hours to spare, go back to bed." Padma's voice, half-asleep, floated up from the pile of blankets beside him.

Dean squeezed his eyes tighter. "Yeah, what your mum said."

"But Daaaad—"

"Hey, cheeky, don't you 'but Dad' me," he grinned, finally meeting the insistent stare of his daughter. "Riley, we know you're excited but can we just sleep a little longer?"

"I don't think so." Dean's older daughter, Anna, popped her head in the open bedroom doorway. "She's gotten me up," she said, brandishing a toothbrush, "so you two can get up and all."

Padma laughed. "Fine, fine, we're up. It's a big day, we wouldn't want Dad to sleep through it now would we?" she grinned, ruffling her husband's hair.

"Me sleep through it?"

"Yes you!" she laughed again. "Right. Riley, get dressed. Anna, I _know_ you haven't finished packing so shake a leg. Your dad and I will make breakfast."

"Can we have bacon?" Riley asked.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you like," Padma replied.

"And sausage?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Now who's cheeky?" Padma said with a laugh, swatting his shoulder. "Go on, Riley, get dressed and come downstairs."

"Okay!" Riley bounced down the hallway to her room, full of excitement. She couldn't believe it. She was going to Hogwarts! Ever since watching Anna go three years ago it had been absolute torture having to wait. Every Christmas, Easter, and summer she'd come back with more and more stories about spells and potions and boys and _Quidditch!_ Riley was _so_ excited for Quidditch. It was _so_ unfair that first years weren't allowed to have their own brooms, she thought, looking at her Cleansweep. The corner it leaned in was covered in evidence of her Quidditch obsession, from the quaffle her dad got her for her eighth birthday to her prized possession—a Wimbourne Wasps poster signed by the entire team. While she almost couldn't bear to leave it at home, the fear of it being stolen was enough to convince her.

Her trunk stood neatly next to her door, filled to the brim with school supplies and books. Not for the first time that morning, her stomach did a somersault. What if she didn't make friends? What if no one liked her? What if she didn't get Gryffindor? She pushed the nervous thoughts down.

Slipping into her favorite pair of jeans and a Wasps sweatshirt, she set about taming her mass of curly black hair. Anna was forever using potions, creams—and what Riley suspected was a little magic—to turn hers silky, straight, and manageable. For Riley, though, two braids to keep it out of her face was more than enough to satisfy.

The owl they would be sharing squawked in the next room as she made her way down stairs. "Ronaldo," her dad called the owl. Something to do with football, but she didn't know very much about muggle sports. She was happy enough that Ronaldo was Anna's responsibility, not her own.

"That smells good," Riley grinned, sliding into a seat at the kitchen table. Bacon flipped in the enchanted frying pan while the coffee mugs refilled themselves.

"Tastes alright too" Dean laughed, stealing a piece. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, a little nervous I guess," Riley admitted, shifting in her chair.

"About what?"

"Well I dunno, just if people like me and stuff."

"Sweetie, you're wonderful, of course people will like you." Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "You're my cheeky monkey, all you've got to do is be yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well I just really want to be in Gryffindor. Like you, and Anna, and Auntie Parvati."

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sure you will be," Dean smiled. "But even if you're not, whatever house you end up in will be the right one for you. And we'll be proud of you no matter what." He wrapped his arm around Padma's waist. "Besides," he said, kissing her cheek. "Your mum was in Ravenclaw and she's the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world."

"Gross," Riley giggled, blushing at her parents' display of affection.

"It's because she's cleverer than us," he said with a wink.

"Oh hush," Padma laughed. She fixed Riley a plate of bacon. "He's right, though, sweetie, whatever house you're in will be the perfect one for you. And one last thing," she added, smoothing her daughter's hair. "Mind you don't go calling her 'Auntie Parvati' once you get there."

Riley laughed. "That's Professor Patil to you, young lady," she said, putting on a posh accent and holding up an imaginary monocle.

"There's my goofy girl," Padma smiled.

"I can't find my lipstick anywhere!" Anna's voice frequently entered the room before she did nowadays. "I think Ronaldo must have gotten at it," she complained as she made her way down the stairs.

"Awfully dressed up, aren't you?" Padma eyed the dress, jacket, and mountain of jewelry her daughter had opted for.

"Yeah and whaddyou need lipstick for?" Riley asked through a mouthful of food.

"It's a train ride. You change into your robes before you even get there," Padma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…well you never know who you're going to meet," Anna protested. "After all, you met Dad at school."

Dean laughed. "Not by looking like that. Go on, off upstairs and change."

"Dad—"

"Go," Padma reiterated in a kind but firm voice. "Trust me on this one, An."

" _Fine."_ Anna rolled her eyes and flounced back up the stairs.

"Is this that whole teenager thing we were warned about?" Dean asked.

"As the half of this relationship that has experienced being a teenage girl, I'm going to say that's a definitive yes," Padma told him. "It's a phase, everyone goes through it, she's still our sweet girl. Just with a few more eyerolls."

"Well _I'm_ not going to be like that," Riley piped up. "I'd rather put this ketchup all over my mouth than use lipstick."

"You can stay our little cheeky monkey forever," Dean laughed, clearing her now empty plate. "But go on and get the rest of your things together. We'll be off in a bit."

* * *

The train whistle screamed as the Thomas' made their way down platform nine and three-quarters with trunks, bags, and Ronaldo in tow.

"Right, Anna, make sure that Riley finds somewhere to sit on the train before you go off and find your friends," Padma told her older daughter. "And Riley, try to find people your age to sit with."

Riley gave her mother a nervous smile.

"It will all be great, sweetie," Padma said, putting her arm around her shoulder. "You'll be nervous, it might be awkward at first, but they will be some of the best years of your life. And the best friends you'll ever make." She nodded at where Dean was reenacting a story with his school friend Seamus, much to the chagrin of the latter's 12-year-old daughter Abigail.

"You're right, I know," Riley nodded.

The train whistle sounded again as Dean returned to the group.

"Right then," he grinned, "best get you ladies going."

They left their luggage with the porter and made their way to the train door. "Take care of your sister," Dean said, wrapping Anna in a big hug.

"I know, I know," Anna smiled. "She'll be just fine."

"Have fun, sweetie, write us when you get there. We're so proud of you both" Padma hugged each of her daughters in turn, fighting back a single tear.

Dean squeezed Riley in a bear hug. "Bye, cheeky," he grinned. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Anna and Riley clambered aboard as the Hogwarts Express began to pull away from the platform. Leaning out the still-open door, they waved goodbye to their parents one last time before the train disappeared through the tunnel, Hogwarts-bound.

"Right then, let's find you a compartment," Anna said, as they made their way down the corridor. "How about them?" she asked, gesturing at a group of nervous-looking girls. "They look like first years. And look, one of them's got a Quidditch sticker on her trunk."

"Um, yeah, okay," Riley said, shifting awkwardly.

"Look, there's nothing to be nervous about," Anna said smiling. "They're just as uncomfortable as you are. Go ask if you can sit with them, they won't say no."

And with that, Anna was off down the corridor in search of her friends. Or more likely, whatever boy she had been after with that monstrosity of an outfit she'd put together earlier. A good strategy, however, as it left Riley with no choice but to approach the girls in the compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked, popping her head in. "I'm a first year, I don't know anyone else."

"Oh, sure. Us too." The response came from the girl closest to the door. "We were just saying it would be nice if we had a fourth person." She flipped her long blonde braid over her shoulder and nodded at the empty seat.

"Cool, thanks," Riley grinned as she sat down.

A beat passed. The awkward silence, broken only by the roar of the train, was deafening. "I um…think it's really cool how the train knows where to send your stuff once you've sat down," Riley offered, gesturing at her trunk that had materialized overhead.

The twin readheads sitting across from each other by the window shared a derogatory glance. "I guess." Riley was taken aback by the blunt, and definitely sarcastic response. She felt her face flush. This was not off to a good start.

"No but it totally is though," the blonde girl said, rescuing her. "I was worried sick about how I was supposed to get my massive trunk and my cat down the corridor with me." She laughed. "Of course they've thought of that, though. They've thought of everything."

"You have a cat?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he was my mom's." She gestured to the cat carrier beneath the seat where a ball of fur was sleeping contentedly. "He's really old. His name is Pudge," she laughed again. She had a nice laugh, Riley noticed, like little bells. "You can probably guess why."

"Pudge, I like that," Riley said smiling. "I'm Riley, by the way. Riley Thomas."

"Elsa," one of the twins piped up, still seeming wholly uninterested. "That's Bella."

"I'm Georgia," the blonde girl said, "Georgia Bagman."

"Wait," Riley said. "Are you related to Ludo Bagman?"

"Um, yeah," Georgia said, shifting uncomfortably. "He's my dad's brother, but we don't really talk about him that much given…everything."

"Oh…yeah sorry," Riley grimaced. "I just, well the Wimbourne Wasps are my favorite Quidditch team" She gestured at her sweatshirt. "And obviously he played for them for a while, and even played for England. So that's still pretty cool to me I guess…"

"Don't worry about it," Georgia said, smiling again. "I like Quidditch too. I follow the Falcons." She pointed at the sticker on her trunk. "Do you play?"

"I've played a little," Riley grinned. "But the junior league where we live isn't so good really. I want to be a chaser though. I really want to be on the Gryffindor team."

"Me too!" Georgia said. "But, well, I want to be a keeper…and for Ravenclaw, so I guess not really the same" she laughed. "But it's cool to have met someone who's also into Quidditch. I can't wait to try out."

From the corner, Elsa piped. "Yeah but first years never make the house teams. That's like, impossible. You're probably wasting your time."

Taken aback by the girl's rudeness, Riley and Georgia exchanged looks. "Yeah," Riley said. " _Almost never_. Harry Potter did. And there were people before him who did it too."

"Oh and you're as good as Harry Potter are you?" Bella snorted. "Relax, Chosen One."

"There's no need to be rude," Georgia said, looking upset.

"Forget them," Riley said. "We know we're good."

That put the smile back on Georgia's face. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, you're right, we are."

The soft rolling hills of English countryside flashed by past the window, turning first into forest, then mountains as the Hogwarts Express climbed northwards into Scotland. Rain continued to fall, as it had back at home, but Riley's spirits sailed high. She began to picture what it would be like to really be at Hogwarts. To learn magic, even the simple spells her mum and dad did around the house. To learn to fly from a proper instructor, not just putting around. She couldn't wait to explore all the curiosities of Hogwarts. She pictured suits of armor and ancient portraits and lavish banquets. Her dad even told her there used to be a giant who worked there! She had learned about the Battle of Hogwarts, of course. Every wizarding child knew about it. But now, so many years later, everything was finally returning to normal.

Riley happily jabbered about Quidditch with Georgia for what seemed like hours, feeling that possibly she had made her first friend. The world flew by outside, taking with it all her anxieties, bringing her closer to the place she had waited so long to go.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The words and the kindly face that popped into the compartment startled her, almost as if from a reverie. Riley pulled out her coins, counting how many she could spare on sweets while Georgia puzzled over the merits of a Chocolate Frog.

"Nothing for us, thanks," Elsa said.

"Sweets are fattening," Bella said pointedly. Seriously what was with these two?

"Um," Georgia cast her eyes down, going slightly red in the cheeks. "Nothing for me either, thanks."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please." Riley was not about to let some stupid stuck-up girl make her pass up a sweet treat. Who cares if they were fattening anyway?

Handing over her money, Riley tore into the box, offering a handful to a grateful-looking Georgia. "You know," Riley said, popping a blueberry one into her mouth, "I know all the flavors by sight."

"Really?" Georgia asked, her eyes widening. "How?"

"I just do, I keep track of them when I eat them. Like this one," she said, holding up a bright red one, "looks like cherry, but is actually cinnamon. Try it!"

Georgia took it. "Wow, you're right! Do another."

"Okay, uhh….this one," green this time, "is lime."

"Right again," Georgia said, laughing.

"Okay now this one," Riley said, digging around in the box, "is one of my favorites." She pulled out a light-colored tan bean. "It's toasted marshmallow. You should try it," she said, holding it out to Bella. Bella looked at it warily. "Come on," Riley wheedled, "one bean won't kill you."

"Fine, but it better be good," Bella said. She popped it into her mouth. Not a second later her face was screwed in horror and disgust. "Ew!" she screamed, spitting it out. "What the hell was that? That tasted like…like puke or something. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh no," Riley mumbled, putting on an exaggerated sad face. "I'm so sorry, I think I got that one wrong."

Georgia burst out laughing as Elsa and Bella shot her dirty looks. "Hey, it's not my fault," she said. "The ones she gave me were right!"

Riley giggled. She knew she shouldn't have been petty, but the twins had been rude to them the entire journey and shamed Georgia out of her sweets. She wasn't bothered if they didn't like her. Friends like those were not ones she wanted. Not that they had showed any desire to be friends with her anyway.

"We should probably get changed," Georgia said, once she had stopped laughing. "I think we're going to be there soon. I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Riley smiled warmly. "Me too."

* * *

"First years, this way!" The groundskeeper's voice rang out loud and clear above the puffing smoke of the train as the students scrambled down the steps of the scarlet cars. "First years, follow me!" A lantern held aloft lighted the way for the tiniest and newest members of Hogwarts, fighting the tide of older students making their way to horseless carriages. With Georgia following close behind, Riley made her way through the sea of people. Her clean black robes felt heavy and luxurious on her shoulders, waiting for a colored tie, hood, and crest.

Following the beacon of light down to the lakefront, Riley felt her stomach begin to twist again. She and Georgia clambered into one of the neatly aligned rowboats that waited to take them onward to the beginning of their new story. Nestled into a cove, they could not yet see the castle, only the faint glow of lights dancing along the water. They managed to avoid the twins, instead finding company with three boys exuberantly talking what seemed to be absolute rubbish. They were loud and boisterous, threatening to push each other in and to the 'mercy of the giant squid,' as they put it.

"Now there will be none of that," the groundskeeper chastised sternly. He was young, tall and muscular with a short, stubbly beard. Riley remembered Anna gushing to her over the Christmas holiday that the new groundskeeper was gorgeous, and for once she had to agree. "Please keep still in the boats, do not touch the water, and do _not_ ," he shot a look at the boys, "under any circumstances push each other in. Now," he waved his hand and the boats began to glide into the still night water, "welcome to Hogwarts."

Softly cutting through the water, the lake was as smooth as glass before the boats. As they rounded the corner of the cove, an audible gasp went up from every vessel. It was truly as breathtaking as everyone made it sound. Hogwarts castle, perched high atop a bluff, sparkled with light like thousands of stars against the night sky. Turrets loomed higher than Riley though possible, and candles danced in every window. This, she realized, was her new home. This awe-inspiring spectacle was hers to experience every day for the next seven years.

"It's beautiful," Georgia whispered beside her.

When the boats finally bumped against the other side of the lake, it was like being woken from a dream. "Everybody up and out," the groundskeeper said, lifting his lantern one again. "Follow me."

Up, up, up he led them, staircase after staircase, until they stood before the massive and ornate wooden doors. The groundskeeper knocked three times and the doors swung open as though they were light as a feather. In the archway, a silhouette against the brilliant golden light that billowed from inside, stood a wizard festooned in flowing emerald green robes. "Good evening," he smiled, peering out from behind silver half-moon spectacles. "I am Albert Braeburn, deputy headmaster and head of Slytherin House." He ran his hand through graying, though perfectly arranged chestnut hair. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you have had a pleasant journey. You stand before me now as newcomers to our storied institution, and our first order of business is to determine where each of you fits within our marvelous school. I am talking of course, of the sorting ceremony. Here at Hogwarts, we have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history, and has produced fine witches and wizards. You will learn more about the houses when the ceremony begins. Which, if you would please form a double-file line, will be, well, now" he chuckled.

Whispers went up among the first years as they shuffled into line. "What do we have to do?" some asked. "I heard everyone in Slytherin is evil," others conjectured. All around Riley were conversations regarding people's hopes, fears, and what houses their parents belonged to.

"Everyone is nervous," Georgia whispered. "I'm just excited."

"Yeah…" Riley mumbled.

Once they assembled in their lines, Professor Braeburn waved his wand and the doors to the Great Hall slowly swung open. For the second time, Riley's breath was taken away. The Great Hall was lined with four massive tables, each filled with students from one of the houses. A sea of crimson, emerald, sapphire, and gold banners adorned the walls, which flickered with candelabras and smiling, waving portraits. Most beautiful of all was the ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky outside. Rain left behind in England, it twinkled with thousands of clear, perfect stars.

At the front of the hall at the high table sat the professors, adorned in their finest robes. As the first years filed down the center aisle, Riley hoped to catch a reassuring glance from her Aunt Parvati. Her mother's twin, Parvati had become the divination professor after finding a passion for it at school—not to mention head of Gryffindor House! Wearing deep fuschia robes, she occupied the place to the Headmistress' right, regal as a queen. Sure enough, though, when Riley drew near, Parvati beamed at her.

Coming to a halt in front of the raised dais on which the high table stood, the first years were faced with a simple stool and a lumpy old wizards' hat. Was this some sort of joke? What could a hat have to do with finding your house? Whispers echoes among the group while the teachers looked on knowingly.

Braeburn pulled out a scroll and stood by the side of the stool. "When you're ready," he said.

 _Thank you._ What? Riley could swear she was going crazy. Did that hat just speak?

 _Welcome, friend, to Hogwarts,_

 _I think you will adore_

 _This marvelous institution_

 _Where you always can learn more_

 _But to truly live the life_

 _Our founders sought for you,_

 _A house you must be allocated._

 _So that is what we'll do._

 _You may think you're a Ravenclaw,_

 _A friend of knowledge and wit._

 _Your bright and shining intellect_

 _Will never let you quit._

 _Or perhaps you are a Slytherin,_

 _Those clever, cunning souls._

 _Who always find the means to reach_

 _Their ambitions, dreams, and goals._

 _If Gryffindor is what you seek_

 _Then bravery you'll need._

 _Courage and a stout heart will prevail_

 _In every deed._

 _Hufflepuffs are loyal folk_

 _Who fight for what is right._

 _Fair and just and trustworthy,_

 _They work with all their might._

 _And I can tell you which of these_

 _True spirits you possess._

 _Just put me on your little head,_

 _And I will do the rest._

As the hat finished its song, the Great Hall burst into applause. The hat curled its head in a bow before silence once again fell over the assembled crown. "Thank you very much," Braeburn said to the hat. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head. When it has sorted you, you may join your fellow house-members at your table.

"First up, Archer, Bella."

The first twin from the train took her seat on the stool, as Braeburn placed the sorting hat on her head. Within a few moments, the hat had decided. _Slytherin!_ It bellowed and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers.

"Archer, Elsa." Again, within a few moments, _Slytherin!_

"No surprises there," Georgia muttered under her breath.

"Assad, Hamum." _Gryffindor!_

"Attlee, Jacob." _Hufflepuff!_

"Bagman, Georgia."

"Good luck," Riley whispered as Georgia made her way to the stool. After a moment's pause: _Ravenclaw!_ Riley clapped for her new friend, she had gotten what she wanted! After Georgia, the list seemed to drag on forever, with each new member of a house being celebrated with uproarious applause. So far, the students were relatively evenly distributed, and no one seemed disappointed.

"Turner, Benjamin." _Gryffindor!_

"Thomas, Riley." That's me, Riley thought, her stomach doing cartwheels. She was so excited, but so nervous. It will be fine, she knew, every house is a good house.

 _Ah, Riley Thomas._ It was talking to her! Could everyone else here it? Or just her? _I remember your sister, and your mother and father well. Aunt too, I believe. Wonderful people, all of them. But what to do with you? I know just where you belong. Better be…"_


	2. Blue

Blue

 _Ravenclaw!_

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause, a wave of blue and bronze and broad smiles, but Riley could barely hear them. Ravenclaw? Surely the hat had made a mistake. This couldn't be happening. She was a _Gryffindor._ How could the hat be so wrong?

She forced a smile that she was sure came across more pained than anything else. Scanning the crowd, she found her sister, desperate to see her reaction. Anna, however, beamed and applauded. When Riley looked over her shoulder, she found the same reaction from her Aunt Parvati. With heavy feet and a heavier heart, she shuffled over to the Ravenclaw table and took her seat beside her.

A smiling girl with a prefect's badge patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome to Ravenclaw!"

"Uh, thanks."

Georgia, her one saving grace, smiled at her from across the table. "We're in the same house! Isn't this great? We can play Quidditch together!"

"Yeah, that will be cool." Riley mustered another smile, but her ears burned with shame and disappointment. For a moment, she thought she might cry, but the threat of embarrassing herself in front of her new housemates was enough to stem the tears.

Zimmer, Kendall became a Hufflepuff, and with that the sorting was finished. Five other first year girls were clustered around her at the Ravenclaw table, and five boys as well.

"Do we get to eat now?" one of the boys asked, grinning ear to ear. "I've heard the food's absolutely mint."

"I hope so," said the boy next to him. "I'm proper starving, here." Riley recognized the pair as the boys threatening to send each other tumbling into the lake earlier. _Great_ , she thought. _Probably a couple of clowns._ As if to illustrate her point, the second boy had already begun trying to stick his spoon to the end of his nose.

A girl to his left rolled her eyes as she flicked her long, dark hair over her shoulder. " _I_ think Ravenclaw's the best house, you know," she said to Georgia.

"Well they're all good," Georgia told her, "but I'm definitely happy to be here."

"I know we've got a reputation as being all nerdy and bookish," the girl said, her eyes lingering on one of their fellow first-year girls. With frizzy red hair, glasses, and already in rapt conversation with one of the older students sat near them, at first glance the girl certainly did seem to fit the description. "But I reckon most of us are _normal._ "

Riley wasn't sure she particularly liked the emphasis the girl placed on that last word. "Riley sat with me on the train," Georgia told the girl. "She's cool."

The girl smiled at Riley. "I'm Emma. Your hair's pretty."

"Uh…thanks," Riley replied. Something about this rubbed her the wrong way, but she was in a foul mood so maybe it was just that.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A hush fell over the hall at the sound of the voice coming from the dais. Riley looked to where the headmistress stood, encircled by a halo of wild golden curls that shone against sapphire robes. "Once again, welcome, or welcome back, to Hogwarts. While I would like to say a few words, I'll not delay you the wonderful feast the kitchen has prepared, so perhaps we shall wait until after the meal." Her voice was clear and melodic as it rang around the hall. " _Bon app_ _e_ _tite!"_ She waved her dainty, ring-adorned hands, and mountains of sumptuous food appeared on the tables.

"Look at that!" "That looks so good!" "I want some of everything!" Her peers dug in, but Riley didn't feel hungry. She couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach, which had only grown heavier as the evening had progressed.

"Hey," the prefect said, giving her a nudge. "Ravenclaw's not all that bad." She smiled, though Riley's cheeks flushed at knowing the girl had recognized her disappointment. "Headmistress Clearwater was in Ravenclaw, you know."

"I'm alright," Riley told her. "Just, I dunno, surprised I guess."

"Well the sorting hat hasn't been wrong yet," the prefect said. "You'll settle in alright, everyone does." She turned back to her dinner.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Riley muttered to no one in particular. Everyone around her was happily chatting, stuffing their faces, laughing, smiling. But all that did was make her more and more want to be alone. She knew she was being stupid, petty even, but she had been so sure she would get the house she wanted. And now…

She looked around at her fellow first-years. She didn't fit in with these people. They were probably all smarter than her or something. She'd never had much of an affinity for books, and forget learning muggle subjects like maths or science. She was hopeless at that. She didn't want to be the stupid one. Even those goons across the table were probably going to be better at magic.

Throughout the meal, Riley gave a few shy responses to attempts at conversation, but felt none of the chatty enthusiasm everyone else seemed to have. She noticed one girl who seemed quieter than the rest, but even she looked happy. By the time dinner was over and the food had been whisked away, Riley had only managed to choke down half of a bread roll. If she'd gotten off to a bad start with the twins on the train, this was even worse.

"If I could have your attention?" Headmistress Clearwater's voice once again drew all eyes and ears to the dais. "Thank you. Hopefully now having full stomachs, you will lend me attentive ears. As I said before, for our first years, welcome. For our returning students, welcome back. I hope you are all feeling at home in your houses, old or new. I would like to encourage you this academic year to become closer to your housemates than ever before. Form bonds of trust, support, happiness, and friendship. You will never regret the friendships you make here, only neglecting those that could be. Study hard, but love harder." This comment elicited a suppressed giggle from Emma. "Do not let stress or strife cloud your days here, but rather come to them with clear eyes, open hearts, and curious minds.

"For all our first years, we have a few basic rules here at Hogwarts. You are under no circumstances to visit the Forbidden Forest, which I hope is self-evident in the name. Roaming the corridors after curfew is also strictly prohibited. Owl post will be delivered in the morning, and," she raised her eyes slightly toward the ceiling, "do watch out for Peeves, the poltergeist.

"Now, it is getting rather late." She waved her hand and the candelabras dimmed, replacing the Hall's bright golden light with a warm, sleepy haze. "And we had all best be off to bed. Classes begin in the morning." There was a round of polite applause, followed by the sound of dozens of wooden benches scraping against the stone floors.

Calls by the prefects of each house rang out. As she made to follow the girl she had spoken to, a hand grabbed Riley's arm. "Hey." It was Anna. "Congrats on Ravenclaw, sis, mum and dad are going to be so proud." She wrapped her in a bear hug.

"An—"

"I always knew you were the smart one," she said with a laugh before returning to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Thanks," Riley muttered.

"It's Riley, right?" She turned. The voice belonged to a tall, willowy girl, also in Ravenclaw blue. She was beautiful, Riley thought, all caramel skin, dark hair, and light, sparkling eyes. "I'm Serena. I'm one of the Ravenclaw prefects. If you want to come with me, I'll take you all to the common room and show you how to get in." Her smile was warm and friendly as she gestured at where the other first-years were assembled.

"How to get in?"

"It's not so straightforward as it sounds," she laughed. "Come on."

Serena led them out of the hall and up a staircase to the right. As they made their way through the corridors, Riley concentrated on the girl's hood bobbing in front of her, still reluctant to speak to anyone for fear of betraying her disappointment. Up they went, then up again, climbing endlessly. She knew the common room was in Ravenclaw Tower, but Merlin this was a hike.

Just when it seemed they couldn't possibly go any higher, the group arrived at a large, arched wooden door with a massive enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "This," Serena said, gesturing at the knocker, "is Eodred the Eagle. But we mostly just call him Eddie. In order to get into Ravenclaw common room, you have to answer a riddle that Eddie asks you. Don't worry," she added, looking at the group's now slightly panicked faces. "They're not that hard."

 _Well, Miss Serena._ The voice was coming from the knocker. _I will be sure not to bore you next time you have been out late in the library and are desperate to get to bed._

"Don't be like that, Eddie," she laughed. "What is it today?"

 _What has an eye, but cannot see?_

There was a moment of conjecture, before the quiet girl Riley had noticed earlier piped in from the back of the group. "A needle!"

 _Very good Miss..?_

"MacMillan. Tilly MacMillan."

 _Very good Miss MacMillan._

The doors swung open. "Whatever they might say about the other houses," Serena grinned, "we _definitely_ have the best common room."

Though still not enthusiastic about her house, Riley was inclined to agree with the older girl once she stepped inside. The massive octagonal room was furnished everywhere with sapphire blue carpets and elegant chairs, sofas, and tables. Marble statues and leafy plants were tucked in amongst the furniture, and pale candles flickered everywhere. Gauzy white curtains framed floor to ceiling arched windows that ringed the room. Even in the night, it gave the impression of airiness and light.

"The view is amazing during the day," Serena offered. "Now, about where you'll be staying. Both of the dormitories are up those stairs." She pointed to a marble staircase across the room. "Boys to the left, girls to the right. And you're _not_ allowed in each other's dormitories," she said laughing. "Trust me, don't try it.

"Your things should all be unpacked and by your beds, along with your course schedule. If you need anything, let me know." She smiled again before disappearing up the stairs.

Save for a few small gatherings of older students, the group was left alone. "So, do you lovely ladies want to hang out?" one of the goofballs asked. General nods went around the group.

"I…uh…I'm just going to pop up to the dormitory. I'll be back in a second," Riley stammered, excusing herself. It was all too much. These people, this place. She didn't want to be there, with them. Anywhere really. The sinking feeling in her stomach that had occupied her stomach all night completely overwhelmed her as she bounded up the stairs.

 _This is stupid,_ she thought. _I'm being so stupid._ But that didn't stop the tears from coming as she reached the bed that had been designated as hers. Big, ugly sobs escaped her lips. _This was supposed to be amazing, so why did it feel so bad?_ She pressed her face into her pillow, hoping it would stem the flow from her eyes. Everyone had been nice, even when they could tell she was disappointed, but that almost made it worse. _I don't want to be here,_ she thought. _I want to go home._

Scrabbling through her bedside drawer, her fingers found a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Wiping her tears with her sleeve, she frantically scribbled a letter to her parents. She asked, no, _begged_ them to come and take her home. She couldn't tell them she didn't want to be a Ravenclaw, of course, it would break her mum's heart. She just needed to come home, she would explain why later. Well, when she thought of an excuse.

"Riley?" The voice from the doorway was soft and timid. "Are you okay?" It was Tilly, the quiet girl who had answered the riddle.

"Uh, I'm fine," Riley answered, back still turned to her. She wiped her face on her sleeve again. "Just really needed to…tell my parents I got here okay."

"Okay. We're going to play a game. You should come down."

"Um, yeah, maybe." She swallowed. She turned to look at Tilly, but the girl had gone down the stairs again, quiet as a mouse.

She sighed. She knew she should go, make an effort, but she just wanted to leave. Suddenly, though, her dad's words were back in her head. _You're my cheeky monkey. Be yourself, you'll be okay._

Checking her face in the mirror for evidence of tear stains, she screwed her courage and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

"I still don't get it."

"This is supposed to be the smart house, how can we not manage this?"

"I mean it _is_ a complicated game."

When Riley returned to the common room, her new housemates were sitting on the floor in a circle, arguing amongst themselves about the game they had proposed to play.

Georgia's face brightened as Riley approached them, taking a seat next to Tilly. "Glad you came back down! Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Riley lied, "my parents are kindaover-protective and wanted me to write them as soon as I got here."

"Mine are like that," Emma piped in. "It's _so_ annoying. Right, Agnes, explain the rules one more time."

"Okay," said an Asian girl sitting across from them. "It's really easy once you start playing. Basically, one person thinks of a word, and everyone else has to guess what the word is. So like if I'm the one thinking of the word, I tell you all what the first letter is, and you have to think of words that start with that letter. Then you guess, but you guess by asking questions. So if my word was like, 'mongoose,' you would be thinking of words that start with 'M.' But you would have to ask. So if you thought of 'marmalade,' you would ask like 'is it something you put on toast.' And then—"

"This is too hard, I'm lost already. What about marmalade?" one of the boys complained.

"You're proper thick, you, Charlie," his compatriot laughed, jabbing him in the ribs. Those two had clearly met on the train and been inseparable since.

"Why don't we play a _fun_ game?" Emma asked. Riley felt bad for Agnes, but she had to admit her idea sounded a bit complex. "I know!" Emma clapped her hands together. "Let's play Never Have I Ever."

"How do you play that?" Tilly asked.

"It's _so_ easy. Basically everyone puts up ten fingers, and you have to say something you haven't done. Then anyone who _has_ done it puts a finger down. First one to have all their fingers gone loses. Or wins, depending on your point of view," she giggled.

"Yeah alright," Agnes agreed, and general nods went around the circle.

"We'll go in a circle. Who wants to go first?" Emma asked.

"I'll go," the boy called Charlie said. "Never have I ever…been to a Quidditch match." A few fingers went down.

"I'm Ollie," his partner-in-crime introduced himself. "And I've…never…broken a bone." Again a few fingers, but not many.

"My name is Eric," said the next boy in a broad Scottish accent. Riley could see the eyes of every girl in the group on him. She had to admit he was cute. "And, well, my parents are muggles? Is that what you call it? So I've never seen anyone do a spell?" Down went everyone else's fingers.

"Wow, that's so cool that your parents are muggles," Emma interjected, clearly trying to bat her eyelashes at him. Riley nearly had to giggle, it was so obvious.

"I'm Phoebe." It was the bookish red-head. "I've never gotten a bad mark on an exam."

"Ugh, you guys are _not_ doing this right." Emma certainly had a lot of opinions. "They're supposed to be like, _scandalous_ things. Whenever my sister and her friends play they're always on about snogging or shagging or something like that."

Phoebe went red. "I…haven't snogged anyone."

"Like any of us have," Riley said. She didn't want anyone to feel bad, and she certainly didn't want to play a 'scandalous' game with people she'd just met. "I mean, I don't know how old your sister is, but we're _eleven_ , Emma. Our lives are hardly soap operas."

"Maybe yours isn't," Emma flipped her fair.

Riley suppressed a giggle at the absurd idea of Emma's apparently drama-filled goings on. "I have a better game we can play," she said. "So that we can get to know each other, maybe."

"Please," Ollie said. "This Never Have I Ever business is stupid." Charlie nodded in accordance.

"Yeah, that we be good," Georgia agreed. Emma shot her a look.

"Okay, everyone stand up!" Her trepidations momentarily forgotten, Riley was suddenly in her element. She loved games and any opportunity to goof off. "This game is called The West Wind. It's kind of like musical chairs. I'll start in the middle and say something about myself, so for example, 'The West Wind blows for anyone who loves Quidditch,' because I love Quidditch. And then anyone else who the thing applies to, has to switch spots with someone else who it also applies to. So that way there's always one person left to go in the middle and say the next thing. Get it?"

Nods all around, and they were off. "I'm Riley, and the West Wind blows for anyone with an older sibling!" She scrambled for a spot in the circle vacated by Ollie.

An Indian boy Riley didn't know was left without a spot. "I'm Tom," he said "The West Wind blows for anyone who likes Bertie Botts'!"

Riley giggled as she dashed to another spot. Everyone else seemed to be having fun as well, which spurred her on. The rounds started to go faster, each person dashing from place to place, trying not to end up in the middle. As the game went, the laughter grew louder and the smiles wider. This was fun. Maybe, Riley thought, these people weren't so unlike her after all.

"Um, I'm Tilly," the quiet girl said. She was so pretty, Riley noticed. Golden hair, golden skin, deep blue eyes. "The West Wind blows for anyone who's excited for lessons tomorrow." Emma may have rolled her eyes, but in true Ravenclaw spirit, plenty of them readily admitted their excitement.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Agnes asked. "Did anyone look?"

"Herbology and Charms, I think," Tilly answered.

"Speaking of lessons, I kind of want to get off to bed," Phoebe said. "I don't want to be tired on the first day."

"Yeah, us too," Emma said, looking at Georgia who returned a weak smile.

The three girls headed off up the stairs, as did Eric, Tom, and a third boy named Patrick.

"Aw, I don't want to go to bed yet," Ollie complained.

"Well, why we don't we not?" Riley offered. "We probably can't play a game, but we could just chat?"

The five settled into a group of fluffy chairs in a corner.

"You seem happy," Tilly said to Riley with a genuine smile. Riley knew Tilly suspected her real reasons for escaping to the dormitory. She just hoped she hadn't told the others.

"Yeah, I am." She paused for a second. "Truth is," she said, knowing that honesty would get her farther than trying to cover her feelings, "I don't really think I'm a Ravenclaw. Like I'm kind of confused as to why I'm here."

"You're telling me, mate," Ollie laughed, putting his feet on a coffee table. "I have _four_ older brothers, and all of them are in Slytherin. I felt like the sorting hat was having a laugh." He grinned. "I reckon it's all the same really. Charlie was saying his brother's a Hufflepuff."

"I don't get on with him, though," Charlie said with a laugh. "Dad was a Ravenclaw."

"So was my mum," Riley told him. "I wonder if they knew each other?"

"My parents are both Hufflepuffs," Tilly chimed in. "My sisters are too young to come here yet, though."

"What about you Bagnes?" Ollie asked

"Tell me that's not a nickname for me already," she said, swatting his shoulder.

"Just trying it out," he laughed. "I'll get to a good one eventually."

"Please don't. Anyway, I only have a little brother. My parents grew up in Hong Kong so they didn't come here. Moved to England before I was bon, but we've been all over since then. The US, Singapore, back to Hong Kong again. But they really wanted me to go to Hogwarts, so they moved back and here I am."

"That's so interesting," Tilly said.

"It's alright." Agnes demurred, but she was clearly basking in the idea that she might be the most interesting of the group. "You meet a lot of different people I suppose. See things, try things."

"Try things? Oh Agnes how _scandalous,_ " Ollie laughed, mocking Emma's earlier tone.

"You're foul, you," Charlie laughed.

Agnes pushed him again. "I mean like food, you pervert." Riley wasn't sure what sort of flirtation between Ollie and Agnes she had missed earlier, but she wasn't really interested in being privy to it now.

"They do all sorts of really interesting herbology development in Hong Kong," Agnes added. "That's what I want to do. Be a herbologist."

"I really like magical history," Tilly said. "I want to be a historian, I think."

 _Great,_ Riley thought. Why did they have to start talking about academics? Surely they'd know then that she didn't fit in. She could hardly say she was mostly here for the Quidditch, could she?

"I don't really get on with academics that well," Ollie admitted, unknowingly rescuing Riley as well.

"And I'm the thick one?" Charlie laughed.

"Yes, Boot, you are still the thick one," Ollie flicked his friend in the ear.

The five chatted and laughed for a bit longer before the yawns started to set in. "Ought to get off to bed, I think," Agnes said. "It's got to be awful late now." They said their goodnights, starting off up the stairs to the dormitory. Dressing in their pajamas, they settled into luxurious beds framed by floaty white curtains.

"Riley?" Tilly whispered from the bed next to her. "I'm really glad you came down."

"Me too," Riley whispered back. As the soft sounds of sleep filled the room, Riley looked at the hastily written letter from earlier in the evening. _I hate it here, I need to go, please come get me_. She crumpled the letter in her fist. She still wasn't sold on being a Ravenclaw, she suspected she never would be, but possibly, maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as all that.

Letter still in her hand, she faded off to sleep.


End file.
